equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Twilight Sparkle
|hair = with and streaks|skin = |race = Alicorn Human (in the human world)|voice = Tara Strong Rebecca Shoichet (singing voice)}}Princess Twilight Sparkle is the Equestrian counterpart of the human Twilight Sparkle, who only appears as one of the main characters in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls'' and ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks''. She is an alicorn princess pony from Equestria, who first come into the human world when Sunset Shimmer stole her crown from her, and later return to helps her human friends, the Rainbooms, defeat the evil trio of sirens, the Dazzlings. Description in Equestria Girls Princess Twilight Sparkle first appears in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls'''' as a princess pony from Equestria. She and the pony counterpart of her friends are at the Crystal Empire for her first princess summit since her coronation. Twilight is both nervous and excited (or "nervicited", as Pinkie puts it) about the summit and feeling self-conscious about wearing her crown, but her friends are supportive as expected, believing her new status as princess should be embraced. In the Crystal Empire bedroom, Twilight is once again feeling unsure of herself after she tries on her crown, wondering what will happen now that she's a princess. Spike assures her everything will be fine, and the two of them go to sleep. Later that night, Twilight wakes up and saw Sunset Shimmer sneaks into her room and stoles her crown. As Twilight tackle Sunset in a chamber that houses a large mirror, her crown falls through the mirror. Sunset leaps through the mirror to follow the crown, much to Twilight and her friends' shock. The next morning, Princesses Celestia, Luna, and Cadance had instruct Twilight to use the mirror to retrieve her crown back from Sunset Shimmer before the mirror that is a gateway to the human world would close on the third day for thirty moons. Because without her crown, the other Elements of Harmony are powerless, and Equestria looses one of its greatest defenses. Not only that, but the Elements do not belong on the other side. Sunset would likely use the Element of Magic to harm the inhabitants of the alternate realm, and they will not be able to defend themselves against its power. Upon entering the human world, Twilight discovers that Principal Celestia will award the crown to the Princess of the Fall Formal dance. So she decides to run for Princess against Sunset Shimmer. With the help of Spike (who comes along and transforms into a dog), the human version of her pony friends, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash, and even Sunset's ex-boyfriend, Flash Sentry, she manage to fit in at Canterlot High and have everyone at the school vote for her for Fall Formal Princess instead of Sunset. However at the Fall Formal, Sunset Shimmer takes the crown after Twilight recieves it and transforms into a rage-filled demon. Sunset hypnotizes the students, whom she plans to use as an army to invade Equestria. When she attacks Twilight, Twilight's friends shield her and inadvertently activate the magic of friendship that it temporarily transforms them into half-pony. They defeat Sunset Shimmer with the magic of friendship, who she's remorseful for her actions. After the dance, Twilight and Spike return to Equestria. Twilight feels more confident about being a princess than before. She bumps into Flash Sentry's pony counterpart and blushes. Twilight's friends tease her for having a crush, but she denies it. Descriptions in ''Rainbow Rocks 'My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks' Twilight later appears in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks as the main deuteragonist. Six moons after the Fall Formal, Twilight recieves a message from the reformed Sunset Shimmer as she settle in her new castle in Equestria. After reading that three new girls named Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk arrived at Canterlot High and put everybody except the Rainbooms under their spell through their singing, she senses that her CHS friends need her help. Upon doing her research, Twilight discovers that the three new girls are actually sirens that are exiled from Equesrtia by the legendary Star Swirl the Bearded . Using the book's magic to create a means of activating the portal between two worlds, she and Spike go through a modified version of the Crystal Mirror to return to the human world. Once there, Twilight is told of the situation at CHS while also revealing her new status back home in Equestria as the Princess of Friendship and having her own castle. Twilight learns that her human friends are still able to assume half-pony forms after she returned home with the Element of Magic. She attempts to take out the Dazzlings at the pre-Battle of the Bands party immediately, only to find the magic of friendship not working. Believing that they need a counter-spell song to counteract the Dazzlings' song, Twilight struggles to come up with one as the Rainbooms battle their way to the finals to buy Twilight more time. When they are dropped into the basement of the amphitheater stage by Trixie and the Illusions, under encouragement from the Dazzlings, Twilight gives up hope, only to discover that the reason the magic of friendship never worked was because the Rainbooms had allowed a few minor suggestions that they could not agree upon to drive a rift into their friendships. That caused it to become warped into something the Dazzlings could feed upon to regain their powers, and render it powerless. Once the Rainbooms realize their error and make amends, together with DJ Pon-3, who was immune to the Dazzlings' spell thanks to her headphones, and Sunset lending her strength to them, Twilight and the band are able to overpower and destroy the Dazzlings' power sources, stripping them of their dark powers permanently, and leaving them to be forced off the stage in disgrace by the angry students and faculty. Afterward, Twilight returns home to Equestria, but thanks to how she was able to re-energize the portal, she can come back to visit anytime she wants. Sunset also takes it upon herself to write her friendship reports into her old journal for Twilight to read back in Equestria. 'Shake Your Tail' Twilight first appear in Shake Your Tail, where she helps her friends come up with a theme for the Spring Fling party at Canterlot High. She comes up with a classroom theme, but that idea doesn't sit well with the others. 'Perfect Day for Fun ' Twilight reappears in Perfect Day for Fun, where she spends some time with Fluttershy at the Canterlot High springtime carnival. At one point, she gives Fluttershy a Discord plushie, but Fluttershy smacks it with a Whack-a-Mole hammer. She and Fluttershy spend most of the short trying to find the others. They finally reunite at the photo booth. The friends all take some photos, but then Twilight tells them it is almost showtime and they take off to perform on the stage. In one photo montage, Twilight and Applejack drag a crying Fluttershy into a haunted house. However, Applejack and Twilight end up getting scared themselves while Fluttershy shows indifference towards it. The final scene shows Twilight and her friends looking through the photos on top of a ferris wheel. In the novelization, Twilight is actually still in Equestria and, in the end, imagines that she is performing with her Canterlot High friends. 'My Past is Not Today ' Twilight briefly appear in the flashback offering her hand to Sunset Shimmer after her defeat. 'Friendship through the Ages ' Twilight is last seen performs the song Friendship Through the Ages with the Rainbooms, singing the first verse on piano, and happily interacts with Sunset Shimmer. Hasbro online descriptions 'Hasbro.com ''Equestria Girls ''description' Twilight Sparkle isn't exactly feeling like herself these days. Still, the brains of most operations, this perky princess won't let anything get into her way. Even if that means transporting to another universe to reunite old friends, expose Canterlot High's most feared villain, and unite the masses before the Fall Formal so she can take home the crown. But it's all in a day's work for Twilight Sparkle, and she will use all the skills she has: her determination, her charm, and her intelligence to get the job done. Well, that, and a little bit of magic! ''Rainbow Rocks description ''When her friends need her, no one shines like Twilight Sparkle. As lead singer for the Rainbooms, she works to get everyone rockin’ to the same rhythm, so that harmony reigns supreme at Canterlot High. ''Rainbow Rocks ''Encore description Twilight Sparkle's superstar style sets her apart as the lead singer of The Rainbooms. With the magic of friendship on her side, she helps her friends defeat the villainous band, The Dazzlings, before they take over Canterlot High. Quotes "Just because I have this crown and these wings, it doesn't mean I'll be a good leader!" "Yes, but I've also seen what you've been able to do here without magic. Equestria will find a way to survive without my Element of Harmony. This place might not if I allow it to fall into your hands. So go ahead, destroy the portal. You are not getting this crown!" "The crown may be upon your head Sunset Shimmer, but you cannot wield it, because you do not possess the most powerful magic of all: the magic of friendship!" "Alright, girls, let's do this! Friendship is magic!" "I can't believe all this tension was happening right under my nose and I didn't realize it. I'm supposed to be the one with all the answers. And all I've done since I got here is let you down." Gallery Twilight Sparkle (Princess) image gallery Category:Equestrian Category:Students from Canterlot High